The present invention relates generally to the field of information management, and more specifically to synchronizing document updates.
During the product development process and at stages when a product is commercially available to consumers, technical documents (such as product manuals) are created. Product manuals for commercially available products may be continuously updated. These original technical documents (i.e., the master documents) are used as a base to create additional kinds of modified deliverables (i.e., the outputted documents) such as a product customer presentation, a speech of a video, the skeleton of a scenario, educational documents, or a reference document for closing customer deals.